1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paint strippers and, more particularly, to an efficient and comparatively less toxic and more environmentally friendly paint stripper.
2. Description of Related Art
When stripping coatings such as paint substrates, it is necessary to use strong acids or halocarbon compositions. However, the efficiency is low, and these compositions are highly toxic and hazardous to the environment.
Therefore, what is needed is a paint stripper, which can overcome the above described shortcomings